Moon, Snow and Hail
by Monkey pie225
Summary: This story is about how the Khr character lives would be if my ocs were in it. This is my first fanfic so please be nice if you review it. Rated T for me being paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey: hello there fanfic universe! This is my very first fanfic so please be nice. If not then I will drop Gokudera in a room with Bianchi.

Gokudera: what!?

Monkey: YOU HEARD ME! AND DON'T YELL!

Tsuna: (sweat drop)but your yelling too.

Monkey: no, no, silly Tuna-chan. I am simply raising my voice, there is a difference. Now if you two would be kind enough to do the disclaimer.

Tsuna & Gokudera: ...

Monkey: NOW!

Tsuna & Gokudera: HIIIIIIIEEEEEEE/AAAAAHHHH! MONKEY PIE225 DOESN'T' OWN ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T HURT US!

Monkey: good doggies. And now on with the story :D

Chapter 1: Meeting

It was another normal day in the town of Nammimori, the Hibirds were singing, the leaves were smacking into faces and three teen were running for their lives. Yup, just another normal day for our little tuna fish (Tsuna: HEY!), octopus haired bomber (Gokudera: WHAT!?) and baseball star (Yamamoto: hahaha!), running from the skylark with tonfas (Hibari: hm.)

"Hibari-san, if you keep chasing us we will be even more late to class!" The young decimo yelled while running like his life depended on it, which it did.

Hibari stopped and looked at the three of them. "Very well. I will let you go, but if you herbivores are late to class again I will bite you to death." Then he left as Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"Haha! We got lucky, ne Gokudera?" Yamamoto said looking at the silver haired teen.

"What are you talking about, yakyū baka? It was because of jūdaime's quick thinking that Hibarib left!" Was the reply the milk lover got.

"Gokudera-kun, please calm down and let's get back to class before we're even more late." Tsuna said trying to stop the bomber from blowing up the baseball nut.

"Yeah. Tsuna's right. Plus I hear we got new students in our class!" Yamamoto said while walking to their class, the other two right behind him.

"Tsk. Fine, but only because jūdaime said so."

"What do you guys think the new students will be like?" Asked the brunette.

"I don't know, but I hope they like baseball!" Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter, because they will never be as good as jūdaime!" Said the (self proclaimed) right hand man.

"Yeah." Tsuna said with a sweat drop. "We'll find out soon. We're here."

"Ah Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto, so good of you to join us today." Said their sensei.

"Sorry sensei. We were being chased by Hibari-san." Tsuna said.

"*sigh* Very well. Please take your seats."

"Hai." They said in unison as they went to their seats.

"Ok. Now that everyone is here, we can introduce our new students. You may come in." He said looking at the door.

First came a gIrl wearing the female outfit. She had red hair that went down to her mid back tied into a pony tail and black eyes.

Next was a male that looked like he was around eleven or twelve years old. He was wearing a boys uniform that looked to big for him. He had black hair that covered his eyes and nobody could see them.

"Kon'nichiwa mina-san. My name is Mei Arashi and this here is my otouto, Shokubutsu Arashi! It is very nice to meet you all!" Exclaimed the female, now named Mei, with a smile on her face. The boy, Shokubutsu, just looked down at the ground.

"Okay. Mei-chan, why don't you go sit next to Yamamoto, and Shokubutsu-kun, you can go sit behind Sawada. The names just called please raise your hands." The two teens did so. The other two went to their new seats.

"Hi there. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" Said the raven haired teen leaning over to talk to his new neighbor.

"Hi there, Yamamoto-kun, right back at cha. I hope e can be friends." She said with a smile.

"Haha! Yeah!" Came his reply with some pink on his cheeks.

"Yamamoto, Arashi, please stop talking!" Exclaimed their sensei.

"Hai!" They both said.

"They both looked at each other, than turned away with a blush on their cheeks.

YAMAMOTO POV

Why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden just from looking at her? Is it because of embarrassment ? No. Then what is it? Is it because she's so pretty, with those black eyes and that red hair? Maybe it's her smile? Well I can think about it later.

MEI POV

Ok. So to recap what happened. I introduced myself and Shobu to the class. Get up next to a SMOKIN' HOT guy. Said guy talks to me and I reply. The teacher catches us talking and tells us to stop. We both say yes at the same time than turn away. Sounds right. So why is my heart pounding? I mean I just met the guy. Can it be...no not again. I won't let myself get heart broken again like that. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?

SHOBU POV

*sigh* It's lunch time and nothing really happened during class, but I did notice Nee-san and her seat neighbor, Yamamoto-sama I think, keep taking glances at each other. I hope she!s carful, I don't want the same thing to happen again. But I can tell that he is a good person.

Anyway, class was so boring, nothing I didn't already know. I also saw a person in the front of the class who I knew as "The Smokin' Bomb Hayato" looking back at either me or Sawada-sama. I think it was me though. He kept glaring at one of us.

Well back to what I was saying, about it being lunch time. Everyone was crowding around Nee-san while I just stayed in my seat alone. Well I can't say I was the only one, Sawada-sama stayed in his seat too and Gokudera-sama was walking over here. Than Sawada-sama turned around to say something to me when...

BANG!

NORMAL POV

The classroom door slammed open showing two people. One was the boxing fanatic, Ryohei Sasagawa. The other had on a boys uniform and had spiky dark red hair with hazel eyes.

"SAWADA! YOU GOT NEW STUDENTS TOO!? Yelled Ryohei.

"Ryohei, stop yelling! You're hurting my ears!" The other yelled. "*sigh* My name is Jinsei Arashi and I'm lookin' for my I imouto and otouto! I heard that they were-" that was all he could say before he was swarmed by fangirls. "Damn! Not again! Oi Ryohei-" he turned and saw said boxer walking over to Tsuna and the others. "RYOHEI! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Onii-san, what are you doing here?" Asked Tsuna.

"I was just showing my extreme new classmate to your class to find his extreme siblings!" Came his reply.

"Oh. Well one of them is with Yamamoto and the other sits behind me." He said pointing to the kid.

"Is it that little kid!?"

"Yeah. I was about to talk to him when you barged in here and started yelling." Tsuna replied with a sweat drop at his sempai's behavior.

"Haha. Sorry!" He said while scratching the back back of his head sheepishly. "Well let's go extremely introduce ourselves!"

"Yeah." The vongola tenth said walking back to his seat. "Hi there. My name is Sawada Tsynayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna."

"Tsk. Gokudera Hayato."

"Hi! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko! It is nice to meet you!"

"Kurokawa Hana."

"And my extreme name is Sasagwawa Ryohei!"

"Hi." Was all they got.

"Oi! At least look at us when we're talking to you!" Yelled the psycho bomber.

"Gokudera-kun, please calm down! He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to!" Tsuna said trying to stop his friend.

"Can we at least see your eyes?" Kyoko asked looking at the younger boy.

"A-are you s-sure?" He stuttered.

"Yeah! We're extremely sure! Now come on, let us see your extreme eyes!" Ryohei yelled.

"O-okay." He than looked up at them and they were all shocked at what they saw. Looking at the, we're two sharp blood red eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Your eyes are so EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled getting everyone's attention.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang. So Ryohei and Jinsei went back to class, with Ryohei yelling about how extreme the younger male's eyes were. Everyone else just went back to their seats talking about the new kid's eyes. Said kid was now trying to shrink into his desk to get away from all the stares and whispers.

END CHAPTER

Monkey: and that's chapter one folks! It seems that Yamamoto has some feelings for the new girl.

Reborn: *clicks gun* Why wasn't I in this chapter and Dame-Tsuna was?

Monkey: *starts sweating like crazy* W-w-well, you s-see Reborn-san. It's just that I couldn't fit you in this chapter, but you definitely be in the next one!

Reborn: Hmph. Fine.

Monkey: I thought I was going to die there. Anyways pease review and tell me if you like it or not, but no flames. Thank you and see you next time! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey: :'( *starts to sob

Tsuna & Yamamoto: ...?

Monkey: *sob sob*

Tsuna: um...what's wrong?

Monkey: last chapter I messed up on some spelling. :'(

Yamamoto: it's okay! You just do better on this chapter! :D

Monkey: yeah. Guess your right! :

Tsuna: good luck! :D

Monkey: thanks! :D

All three: let's get on with the story! :D

A/N: but really, when I made the first chapter it was around one in the morning, I was using a dying iPad and I was _really_ tired. So sorry about the spelling from the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Khr... Wish I did though.

Chapter 2: CANON!

TSUNA POV

School is finally over, I'm so glad. I was called so many time and would have gotten them all wrong if it wasn't for the new student that sits behind me, Shokubutsu-kun. He would whisper some answers to me when I got called. I have to thank him for that.

Speaking of new students, Mei-san is really popular with the boys, I can tell that she likes Yamamoto and vice versa. Maybe I should warn them about Hibari-san before they get bitten to death.

The person that came in with onii-san, Jinsei-san I think, was just as popular with the girls as Mei-san is with the boys. He is also Mei-san and Shokubutsu-kun's older brother.

Then there's Shokubutsu-kun himself. I was still thinking about lunch and how his eyes were red, I felt bad for him. He looks really shy and Gokudera-kun yelled at him. Plus our whole class wouldn't stop whispering during class about him. He acts and looks so different from his siblings, it's kinda weird. I'll ask him why that is.

NORMAL POV

Tsuna turned around to ask Shokubutsu about himself when all the other people started to crowd around him. They started asking a lot of questions and Tsuna saw that he was getting scared so he did one of the most un-Tsuna like things, he yelled at them.

"OI! YOU GUYS ARE SCARING HIM!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone stared at him in shock, unable to believe what they heard, and from who. In the background you could see Gokudera with sparkles in his eyes, Yamamoto and Mei trying, and failing to hold in their laughter and Shokubutsu looking at Tsuna with admiration. Nobody as stood up for him, exempt his siblings, like before.

"Did Dame-Tsuna just yell at us!?" Exclaimed a chubby kid getting over his shock. This got the youngest boy's attention. He didn't like what the chubby boy had just called someone that stood up for him.

"Don't call him that."

"Huh? What was that gaki?" Asked the same boy.

"Don't call Sawada-sama 'Dame-Tsuna', fatty!" Shokubutsu yelled. This outburst caused the whole room to start laughing like crazy.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU RED EYED FREAK!?" The chubby one yelled back. That's when Mei was about to step in, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw that it was Yamamoto who had stopped her.

"Me and Gokudera can handle this." He reassured her, causing her to blush as how serious he looked. Before either said any more they both heard a _very loud_ shriek and turned to see the chubby boy on the ground holding his family jewels with Shokubutsu standing over him. "Or not." They sweat dropped.

"I told you not to call him that." Shokubutsu said looking down at the boy. Upon seeing that all eyes were on him he went back to his shy self. "W-w-well I d-did say not t-to call him that-t."

After the incident in the classroom we can find Tsuna and Shokubutsu walking to the Sawada household, after meeting the latter's brother again.

"_That was an interesting...and weird way of greeting your younger brother.' _ Tsuna thought remembering what happened a little while ago.

*FLASHBACK*

_After leaving the class Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mei and Shokubutsu were all walking to the front gate to leave._

_"Nice kick there in class!" Yamamoto congratulated, ruffling the younger's hair._

_"Yeah! Nice job there lil bro!" Exclaimed Mei._

_"Good job." Was all Gokudera said._

_"Thanks for defending me Shokubutsu-kun!" Thanked Tsuna._

_"U-um... No p-problem, but I should be thanking you for helping me first, Sawada-sama." He replayed nervously not really use to the praise. "And y-you guys can just call me Shobu. I-if you want I mean."_

_'You must really like them to let them all you by your nickname.' Mei thought with a soft smile on her face._

_"Okay then, you don't have to add the 'sama' with us!" Yamamoto said looking at the younger boy. "Just think of us as brothers!"_

_"Oh. Okay th-"_

_"There he is! The coolest lil bro. there is!" Jinsei said while getting his brother in a headlock and giving him a noogie._

_"Nii-san what are you talking about?" Asked Shobu as he tried, and failed to get out of the headlock._

_"You know what I'm talking about! I heard you kicked some guy in the nuts!" Exclaimed the older brother._

_"TH-TH-THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" The stuttering boy said putting his hands up in defense._

_"Really? It didn't look like an accident to me, Shobu." Mei said trying not to laugh. She then turned around. "Well anyway, I have to go Yamamoto-kun is taking me to his family's restaurant."_

_"Oh yeah? *sniff sniff* Do you smell that Shobu?" Asked the older brother to the younger._

_"*sniff sniff* Yup! Smells like love is in the air." Shobu said with a smirk on his face. (_A/N: :O)

_"WH-WH-WHAT!? It's n-not like th-that at all! He offered to sh-show me a-around!" She yelled with a massive blush. She than started to run with Yamamoto right after her. "See ya guys!"_

_After laughing like crazy Jinsei than started talking again. "We'll I should get going too."_

_"Where are you going Nii-san?"_

_Turning around he answered. "I got some tips on where to find a Tsuchinoko!"_

_"WHAT!? REALLY!? CAN I GO TOO!"_

_They all turned to see Gokudera with sparkles in his eyes...again._

_"Sure! The more the merrier! Now come on, let's go!" Then they started walking off._

_"Hai! Sorry jūdaime, I can't walk you home today!" Gokudera said looking like a sad puppy._

_"It's okay Gokudera-kun. I'll just walk with Shobu-kun." Tsuna said while he and Shobu just sweat dropped at the bombers look._

_"Okay. Bye jūdaime! Arashi, you better care of jūdaime for me!"_

_"Don't worry, Gokudera-sama, I will!" Shobu yelled back waving as they two of them left._

_"*sigh* I guess it's just us." Said the tired boss in training._

_"*sigh* Yeah."_

_"*sigh*"_

*END FLASHBACK*

"So what are we going to do at your house, Sawada-sama?" Asked the kid.

"*sigh* Like Yamamoto said, you don't have to add the 'sama' with us. And I don't know yet. Maybe we can play some games or something." Answered Tsuna. "_That is if reborn will let me. Speaking of him, I haven't seen him the whole day. I have a bad feeling."_

"Hehe. Sorry, force of habit." After walking more, they started getting closer to the house when Shobu noticed something. "Sawada-san, who are those people?" He pointed to men in black suits.

"WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Huh? You d-don't know who they a-a-are?" The younger boy stuttered.

Walking up to one of them, Tsuna asked, "um... Excuse me. Can we pass through?"

"You can't. I can only let Sawada family members pass through right now." The man said stopping them.

"...I'm...Sawada Tsunayoshi..." He answered back.

This got yells of, "WHA-" and "THIS IS HIM!?"

"Then who is the kid?"

"He's, my little brother." Tsuna said nervously.

"REBORN! This is your doing, isn't it!?" Tsuna yelled running up to his room. "They're in my room too!?"

"We've been waiting for you, Tsuna." Said the baby hitman.

"What's going on!?" Tsuna said looking at the chair in the room.

"Yo, Vongola boss. I travelled afar to pay you a visit. I'm...Cavallone Family's 10th boss, Dino." The now named Dino said. "Hm!" He was looking at Tsuna which made him uncomfortable. "...HE'S NO GOOD!" The blond said before he started laughing.

"Heh?"

"You don't have that aura. The way you present yourself is terrible. There's no sense of anticipation. And you don't seem ambitious either. You look unlucky too. Your disposition as a boss is zero." The older boss said. His men started laughing at that.

'_We just met and you're already picking on me!?' _ Tsuna yelled in his mind.

"Oi! Stop laughing at Sawada-sama!" Shobu yelled.

"Huh? Shobu-kun, sorry I forgot you were here. And I thought I said you don't have to call me that." Apologized/said Tsuna.

"Sorry Sawada-sa-" he couldn't say any more because there were now two guns pointed at his head.

"SHOBU-KUN!"

'_If he's here that means the other two are here as well.' _Dino thought. "It's okay. You two can put your guns down."

"So, Tsuna. Who is this?" Reborn asked even if he knows who it is.

"Huh? Oh! This is Shobu-kun. He and his siblings are new here." Answered Tsuna.

'_I knew it.'_

"Anyways... Who are the scary people?" Asked the boss to be.

"Dino is your senior apprentice." Replied the baby

"HUH!?"

"Don't let the things I said get you down, Vongola's 10th..." Dino said while looking at the brunette, but keeping an eye on the kid that was behind him. "Before I met Reborn my capabilities of being a boss were nada, too."

"Eh!? Before you met Reborn? So that means...!" Tsuna exclaimed looking at his tutor.

"I thought Dino to become a mafia boss before I came here." The hitman said calmly.

"Really!?"

"Thanks to him, now I'm a boss of 5000 members." The blond said remembering what he had to go through. "Truth be told there are still many things I wanted to learn, but he insisted on coming to Japan, so I had to let him go."

'_Reborn's former apprentice... Is this another arrival of a dangerous guy?' _Tsuna thought. "Um... There seem to be some misunderstanding, I have desire whatsoever to become a mafia boss."

"HAHA! IT'S JUST LIKE REBORN SAID! You're exactly the same as I use to be." The blond said. "In the beginning, I thought the mafia boss could go suck it for all I care... Decent guys don't seek to join the mafia in the frost place. You're a trustworthy guy."

"Eh!? Bu-but I don't...!"

"If you keep refusing..." Dino said as he got something from his jacket pocket. "He'll bite ya!" He than held out a turtle which scared Tsuna, who ended up falling on top of Shobu.

"Turtle...?"

"He fell for it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'_Could this be...an old man gag?'_

"Um...Sawada-san...can you please get off of me?" Shobu asked shyly.

"Oh! Sorry Shobu-kun!" The brunette apologized getting off of the smaller kid.

"Anyways, this turtle is called Enzio. I asked for Leon, but Reborn have me him instead."

"Because Leon is mine.

'_Like we care!_

"I'm a broccow with branches!" Lambo yelled as he and I-pin ran into the room.

"It's them again...! Oi, Lambo, didn't I tell you not to play with hand grenades!?" Yelled Tsuna. (A/N: but really folks, who _has to tell_ a child that -_-') than Lambo tripped on the carpet and the weapons flew out the window.

"This is bad. Dino's men are out there." Reborn said as the older boss jumped out the window, caught the grenades with his whip and threw them up in the air.

His men started say stuff like "it's just one of boss' antics again." Or "he surprises us at least once a day."

"That wasn't it just now."

"He's so cool..." Admired Tsuna.

"Now do you understand? The mafia boss will risk his life for his family." The spartan tutor said.

"Don't relate everything back to that!"

"Dino why don't you stay over for tonight." Said Reborn.

"I'm okay with it, but what about theses guys?" Asked Dino.

"You can let your men go back." Said the factors toddler.

"All right. I might as well give the Vongola's 10th boss an advice or two then." Said the older boss.

"Aren't you lucky Tsuna."

"F-for me? H-how nice! Oh yeah! It's getting late, why don't you stay over too, Shobu-kun!" Tsuna said turning to the kid.

"U-um... Sure. I just have t-to call Nii-san and Nee-san." The younger boy answered getting out his phone.

"Here enjoy!"

"Itadakimasu."

"Arigato."

"So ask me anything, my cute sworn brother." The blond said looking across the table.

'_What a dilemma? I'm happy Dino-san likes me, but I definitely don't want to join the mafia...' _Thought Tsuna. "Erm..."

"Oh yeah, do you have a family yet, Tsuna?" Asked Dino.

"There are Gokudera and Yamamoto. Also a few candidates, Hibari, Sasagawa Ryohei and ..." Answered Reborn.

"THEY ARE JUST MY FRIENDS AND SENIORS!" Yelled Tsuna.

"I was also wondering if you and your siblings would like to join, Shobu?" Reborn asked. At the question said boy stiffened and just looked at his food.

"Reborn, don't ask him something like that! He's just a kid!" Exclaimed Tsuna. This calmed the other boy down. "Anyways, why did you come to a person like me, Reborn? You seem to be doing fine with Dino-san."

Vongola is the center of our allied families. That's why it gets priority over all others in every aspect." The blond answered.

EEEEEHHHHH!? The Vongola is that influential!?"

"That's right."

"I'm even more scared."

"Oh, Dino-kun. My, my, you spilled your food..." Nana Sawada said looking at the mess the oldest male made.

"Without his men, Dino on functions half as well." Reborn stated.

"Huh?"

"He's the type who can only use his power for the family or in front of the family. Without his men his athleticism drops dramatically." The baby finished.

"What the!? So he has the perfect build for a leader?"

"I'll prepare the bath for you." Nana said walking to the bathroom.

"Thanks."

"KYAAAAA!"

"Mom!"

"What happened!?" Dino exclaimed getting up, but then falling down.

"Are you okay, Dino-sama?" Shobu asked looking at the older man.

"I stepped on my own foot." He said rubbing his head.

"Huh!?"

"You see. He's a real klutz." Reborn said looking at his former student.

'_C-can't be...'_

"In the tub!" Nana exclaimed running into the kitchen.

"Mom!? What's in the tub!?" Tsuna asked confused at what his mom was saying.

"U-um. Sawada-sama, y-you might w-wanna come and see this." Shobu said standing in the hallway. Running over to see what it was, he was surprised to see a giant turtle in his tub.

"U-unbelievable...!?"

"Crap. That Enzio. When did he escape?" Dino said looking at his turtle.

"Eh!? This is the turtle from before!?" Tsuna yelled.

"This is very weird." Shobu said.

"That's right. Enzio is a sponge snapping turtle. He swells if he's immersed in water." Reborn explained. "The enlarged Enzio becomes feral and will devour a whole house."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?"

I-pin tried to attack it, but it just bounced off the giant turtle. Then Dino tried to attack it with his whip, but ended up hitting poor Tsuna in the face. Enzio took a bite out of the tub. Dino tried to attack it again, not only hitting Tsuna, but Lambo and I-pin too. Than both Reborn and Dino heard a sound that sounded like chains. They looked and saw that Shobu was just standing there without a word. Not trusting him, Reborn that let Leon jump on top of Tsuna's face and transforming.

"You're here, Romario!?" Dino exclaimed. "I thought you went back with the others! Idiot! Stay back and leave this to me!" He than used his whip tied it around the hanging lamp and around Enzio's neck. "Don't think bad of me, Enzio!" The turtle what nocked unconscious "Sleep for awhile."

_Enzio returned to normal size after being blow-dried, and thus the situation was settled. Without his men, Dino is still more than a klutz._

END CHAPTER

Monkey: and that was the end of chapter 2!

Reborn: hm. It was only great because I was in it.

Monkey: *sweat drop* um...yeah. Well anyways, please review. And remember...

Reborn: never be around Dino without his men.


End file.
